


Прости, инструкции к Гримму не прилагаются

by Norias



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Монро на собственной шкуре узнает что Гримм, депрессия и алкоголь - несовместимы.Оригинал: Sorry, Grimms Don't Come With Instructions, by NahalielСсылка на оригинал: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8727004/1/Sorry-Grimms-Don-t-Come-With-InstructionsРазрешение на перевод: получено





	Прости, инструкции к Гримму не прилагаются

**Author's Note:**

> легкий спойлер ко второму сезону.

Это совсем не последнее место, где бы он ожидал найти Ника. Но после всего, что случилось, парня нельзя особо винить.   
Бар тёмен, неприбран и воняет тяжелой смесью застоявшегося алкоголя, табачного дыма и пота. Расшатанные бильярдные столы с заляпанным покрытием стоят в центральной части комнаты и легко подрагивают под волнами тяжелого рока из невидимых динамиков. Стойка слева. Монро проталкивается мимо парочки спорящих Львиногривов, и едва успевает увернуться, когда один из спорщиков, взревев, отправляет противника в полет аж через ползала. Тот тяжело приземляется, по пути разнеся в щепки столик.  
Монро огорченно вздыхает, но наконец-то достигает барной стойки.  
\- Что могу предложить вам? - низкий голос из-за стойки приветствует его. Монро встречается взглядом с охотником – одетым во все чёрное и с полотенцем через плечо.  
\- Потрошитель? - бармен поднимает бровь вверх. - Давненько ваши сюда не заходили. Что могу предложить?  
Монро прищуривается, осматривая бар в поисках одного Гримма. Да... вот и он, слева, в самом конце стойки, занят весьма энергичным разговором с весьма ворчливого вида Шустролапом. Жестикулирует оживленно, а качается - еще оживленнее.  
\- Спасибо, ничего, - Монро встает. Что-то подсказывает ему, что лучше побыстрее перебираться ближе, ибо Шустролап явно не в восторге от того, что вынужден выслушивать от нетрезвого Гримма. - Просто ищу кое-кого.  
\- Этого, что ли? - охотник кивает в сторону Ника, который как раз пытается встать в полный рост и возвыситься над случайным собеседником. - Он сегодня уже основательно выпил. Хотя, похоже, ему это и нужно было... Вроде ничего парень.  
Монро, нахмурившись, кивает бармену и направляется к Нику.  
Он как раз успевает перехватить кулак Шустролапа и сильно сжать, до треска костей.  
\- Сгинь, - Монро издает тихий рык и котоподобное существо словно ветром сдувает к другому концу стойки. Но тут кто-то хлопает его по плечу.  
Ник, оказывается, уже успел обхватить его рукой за плечи и ухмыляется улыбкой в стельку пьяного человека.  
\- О, приятель! А я кк разз хачу с кем-то выпить! - весело и громко объявляет он. Монро отшатывается от сильнейшего запаха алкоголя в дыхании Гримма.  
\- По-моему, тебе уже хватит. Я отвезу тебя домой, идет?  
\- Но М’нро, - Ник возражает, при этом растягивая ‘о’ на секунд, по крайней мере, пятнадцать, словно капризный пятилетний карапуз. - Ты только шо пришёл!  
\- Ага. И, как по мне, тут уже достаточно долго. Пошли.  
Монро тащит Ника в сторону выхода. Ник по пути машет бармену. - Пока Джек! Я люблю тебя!  
Монро замечает, что охотник улыбается и подмигивает в ответ, - ему вдруг страшно хочется задать одному Гримму хорошую взбучку.  
По дороге к выходу Ник пару раз успевает запутаться в своих собственных ногах и Монро расстраивается еще больше. Заметка на будущее – Гримм, меланхолию и алкоголь лучше не совмещать. Он обхватывает спутника за талию и выпрямляет опасный крен в сторону.  
\- Ого, - Ник вдыхает. - Сильный волчара...   
Монро игнорирует замечание.  
Он распахивает двери в холодную ночь и тащит Гримма вниз по ступенькам к автостоянке.  
\- Знашь, - Ник снова начинает говорить и Потрошитель вынужден слушать. - Мож она не помнит потму що так нушно.  
Монро резко останавливается и Ник заваливается вперед. Сильная рука подхватывает его за грудь, избавляя от близкого знакомства с асфальтом, и возвращает в вертикальное положение. Потрошитель смотрит на Гримма и взгляд его полон чистой, открытой жалости. Он ничего не скрывает, потому что не может.  
Ник моргает и смотрит на Монро с несчастной улыбкой.  
\- Эт моя вина, чесс слово... Надо было скасать правду... - он вздыхает. - Мож скзать, я зслжил это, а, Монро?  
Ну и что на это ответить? Монро не знает. Парень точно не заслужил такого... О, господи... Ник тем временем раскачивается вперед и назад, будто его голова оказалась слишком тяжелой для тела.  
\- Ник, послушай...  
Проходит какое-то время, прежде чем Ник сконцентрируется на лице Монро.   
\- Это не твоя вина. Слышишь меня?  
Нет, это безумство. Хотя, судя по степени опьянения Ника, завтра он и половины услышанного не вспомнит.  
Монро откашливается. - Всё уладится.  
Ник, уставившись на него таким наивным, доверчивым взглядом, какого Монро ни разу еще не видел, заплетающимся языком произносит. - Чесс слово? Иб шас так ссовсем ни кажесся. Ни чутошки.  
\- Клянусь.   
\- Но она ж ушшла... Чо я буду делать... без неё?   
Упс.  
Монро вздыхает и опирает шатающегося Ника о своё плечо. - Пошли, глупый Гримм. Отвезем тебя домой.  
Дом сейчас подразумевает запасную спальню Монро. Это лучше его койки - заявляет Ник. Но также одиноко - остается невысказанным.  
\- Упс, - Монро сильнее обхватывает Гримма за талию, когда тот опять запутывается в своих ногах. Ник усиленно моргает. Монро может только догадываться, как мир ходит ходуном перед глазами друга.  
\- Во дрянь. - вдруг говорит Ник, и говорит это даже слишком ясно, учитывая обстоятельства. Тут он неожиданно делает пол-оборота, складывается пополам и выплескивает содержимое желудка на туфли Монро.  
________________________________________  
  
Будет ему койка.  
Монро дважды приходится жать на тормоза и выталкивать Ника наполовину наружу через окно, чтобы не дать ему заблевать обивку машины. К тому времени, как они добираются до дома, он уже сам едва сдерживает рвотный рефлекс.  
Лоб Ника прижат к холодному стеклу, а сам он бледный и вспотевший, когда Монро открывает двери, вытаскивает его наружу и подхватывает под руку.  
Он почти невменяем и только тихо постанывает, когда его тащат вперед. Монро вздыхает, сжаливается над беднягой и, другой рукой подхватив под колени, берет Ника на руки. Вдруг дорога к дому становится намного легче.   
Ник только постанывает, когда его кладут на кровать, снимают ботинки, заблеванную футболку, штаны - и закутывают в пижаму. Монро накрывает его покрывалом и оставляет рядом пустое ведро. Этого должно хватить.  
\- Спи спокойно, Гримм, - бормочет Монро.  
Вдруг липкая рука хватает его за запястье. - Спок ноч.. Монр... ты.. смй лущий…  
________________________________________  
  
Запах заваренного кофе пробуждает Ника. А также невыносимая головная боль, боль всех болей. Он привстает, борясь с головокружением и пустотой в желудке.  
Выдав неартикулированный всхлип, он обхватывает голову руками.  
\- Смотрю, Спящая Красавица очнулась, - бодрый голос Монро режет уши. Боже, какая боль.  
И тут его осеняет. Черт. Черт. Черт!  
\- Монро... то, что я делал прошлой ночью... о, боже... - Ник опять обхватывает голову.  
\- Выпей лучше, - Монро отнимает от головы его руки и сует в них кружку горячего кофе. Запах немного бодрит.  
В тишине они пьют.  
\- Спасибо. За прошлую ночь, – говорит Ник некоторое время спустя, откладывая пустую чашку. Он смущен. Ну и разнесло его вчера...  
Монро кивает в симпатии к несчастному. Потом ухмыляется.  
\- Вчерашняя ночь к списку того, что ты мне должен, добавила еще кое-что. Пару новых туфель.   
Вздох Ника заглушает смех Монро, и он падает назад в кровать, зарываясь лицом в подушку.


End file.
